Summon to Help (rewrite)
by XiaoWing
Summary: It has been 150 years since Ichigo has become the "king of hell" and his boredom knows no boundaries. This changes when he is suddendly summoned by Dumbledore to help protect the school and the trio from Voldemort. Happend in the 5 movie of Harry Potter
1. Ch 1: The Past

Chapter 1

**The Past**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was unlucky. He had always known, but this truly took the cake. He truly had the worse luck ever.<p>

* * *

><p>It had all strarted with the end of the winter war.<p>

Not only had the memories of the war haunted him, but with the lose of his power, Ichigo had felt weak and unable to protect his friends anymore.

The nightmares had kept him awake at night and the stress of keeping a strong front up at day.

For a long time, that had been his everyday life.

Then he straightened his back, looked forward and learned to cope.

The numbers of the nightmares slowly decreased and the stress reduced with the believe that his friends could handle themselves.

That did not mean that he didn't care or didn't worry about his friends safety, but he knew they were strong and would be able to handle any kind of situation.

The lose of his mother had thaught him that life went on, with or without him. Zangetsu and Shiro had thaught him to allways move forward, to never stand still. He would not disrespect their sacrifices by going against everything they had thaught him.

And anyway, he was not alone, he had family and friends that supported and loved him.

He could not - no - would not life in the past, make them all worry about him. He would life on and find another way to protect them, may that be directly or indirectly.

Well, that had been the plan, till that day.

* * *

><p><strong>flashback:<strong>

To tell the truth, his day had started like normal.

He had been awakened by the goat-face, had sent him out of his window and had had breakfast with his family, before getting ready for school.

On the way to school it had happened. His body suddenly started to spasm.

Falling to the ground, holding back his scream as pain shoot through his body, Ichigo could only focus on the unbearable pain.

He didn't know how long he lay on the ground, spasm and bitting his lips to hold back his screams, but slowly the pain receded and the spasm stopped.

He lay there for a few more seconds, panting and collecting his breath, before he slowly dared to rise, using the fence near him as a crutch.

His thoughts were tumbled. A scary notion overcame him. 'What if the lose of his reiatsu had more adverse effects on his human body then what they had believed.'

'NO! He couldn't panic now!'

Ichigo collected his thoughts. 'He needed to know what had happened to him and why. He needed to go to Urahara. Urahara would propably know what and why it had happened, if he wasn't the cause himself. It had happened often enough that hat-and-clogs had something to do with his problems. '

* * *

><p>Arriving at Urahara's shop, he was met with many familiar faces. His friends seemed to have gathered. Maybe they had gathered because another world ending event took or would take place, but it was very unlikely<p>

They were smiling at him, well most. Ishida just gave him a curt nod, but ichigo noticed that he looked almost satisfied with something or another.

Ichigo didn't know why they gave him such smiles, but was relieved. He had been worried. They had been blaming themselves for the lose of his powers and hadn't given him such honest smiles since said event.

Urahara came forward, infuriating smile and fan in place.

"Congratulation Ichigo, it looks like your reiatsu is slowly but surely coming back"

Ichigo was to shocked to react, or he would have surely hit hat-and-clogs for such a blunt statement and that infuriating smile, definitely for that infuriating smile.

In this case he only stared in shock before he shock himself back to reality and hit hat-and-clogs anyway.

Anyway, thought Urahara had been able to tell him what had taken place, no one had any explanation as to why his reiatsu was now slowly coming back, not for lack of trying on hat-and clogs part.

From this point on, things started to look better. Still he should have known that with his luck, the happiness wouldn't last forever and things were bound to become problematic really soon.

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks, but Ichigo had finally recovered enough to be able to enter his inner world and hear Zangetsu speak.<p>

There he was finally able to find the explanation for why.

Zangetsu explained it to him.

ichigo's soul had in an unconscious move of self preservation, stored a small fraction of his powers in the deepest part of his soul, were even he himself couldn't reach.

There this small fraction of his powers had stayed, untouched, till his soul had healed.

It had taken months, but slowly all the wounds, all the injuries had healed. Than the lock had been lifted. The sudden influx of reiatsu in his reiatsu starved body had caused it to go into shock, which had caused the spasms.

Ichigo didn't care about the pain he had suffered anymore, he was just glad that he was finally whole again.

He had felt empty since the lose of his powers. Zangetsu and Shiro were both a part of him and he had lost them with his powers. It had torn him apart, leaving only a third of what he was and what he represented. They were all part of each other and to lose them, had been the hardest part.

The had left something like an echo, a phantom limp, something that had been there and a part of him, but had gone missing, leaving only the pain as reminder behind.

Even thought he had tried to deny that his hollow was a part of him at the beginning, Ichigo believed that on some baser instinct he had allways known.

Now he had long since accepted him.

He had missed them, all of them. He was even glad to bicker with Shiro, which for him was a new personal low. Which Shiro, while glad that he had been missed and was welcome, had used on every opportunity too tease him.

* * *

><p>It took some time for his reiatsu to finally recover.<p>

When it had, the problems started.

His reiatsu didn't stop growing. They tried to explain this continued growth through Ichigo's acceptence of Shiro, but one didn't need to look hard to see the flaws of this theory.

Then it got harder and harder to leave his body, till the point were he coudn't leave his body at all.

Ichigo didn't let it affect him. He quickly accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to leave his body, that still didn't stop him from trying to help as best as he could.

It was sometime later that he got pulled into his inner world and was given an explanation.

He was greeted by his soul parts. At first Zangetsu tried to explain the occurences in his language, meaning he spoke in riddles that he wanted Ichigo to figure out himself.

Zangetsu way of speaking in riddles often confused the hell out of Ichigo to no end.

Ichigo had even tried to explain it to Zangetsu once. Zangetsu hadn't even found his statement worthy of an answer and had given Ichigo one long stare, which was an answer in itself and told him that Zangetsu wouldn't even grace that statement with anything, even if Ichigo waited till the end of time.

"**Our soul is merging, Aibou**" Shiro quickly intervened, which Ichigo was most grateful for, since he propably would have taken hours before he truly understood what Zangetsu wanted to tell him.

"**Now normally that wouldn't happen, but normally you don't just get your powers back, so there.**"Shiro gave him a smug look. Zangetsu gave a sigh and continued where Shiro had left off.

"_**The pull to merge exists in every soul, but normally it is not strong enough to truly bring soul pieces together, or it would happen to every Shinigami. Now you are a special case, Ichigo.**_"

"**like Always**" Shiro just had to rup it in his face.

Zangetsu just continued as if Shiro hadn't just interjected. "_**Through your use of Mugetsu, which joined our soul, the pull only increased. Normally even that is not a problem since after using Mugetsu most shinigami lose their powers and with them, the strength to merge.**_"

"**heard that king, you are abnormal**" Shiro just had to give his two cents to everything, didn't he.

"_**but you Ichigo, you managed to preserve your powers and the pull has slowly, albeit steadily pulled us together.**_"

Ichigo felt his world falling apart. The sky above him darkened, clouds started to cover the sky, thunder was heard in the distance and rain began to fall.

'He had just gotten them back and now he would loose them again. He didn't want to feel so hollow, so empty again. He didn't want to!

Zangetsu and Shiro both gripped one of his shoulders, squeezing it in reassurance.

"_**We will not simple disapear or cease to exist Ichigo. Do not worry, you will not feel the emptiness again. We will become one. We will become something that no one had managed to fully reach before. We will reach copmpletion.**_" Zangetsu seemed to almost smile at that, almost.

"_**Ichigo, do you think that the state of our soul is normal? Our soul is separated into three different pieces. Till now, we have never met a human, hollow, shinigami, vizard or otherwise that had a whole healthy soul.**_" Shiro had joined Ichigo in looking shocked some time ago and now they just listened dumbfounded as Zangetsu mentioned something that had never occured to them.

Which thinking about it was funny since they were all part of a whole.

"_**Ichigo, without most knowing all living beings strive for one thing and one thing only: completion! They search for it, giving it many different names such as as ascension and enlightenment, because they know that they are not whole, that they are broken and a broken soul can never truly find higher understanding and true happiness.**_" The weather had steadily cleared throughout the whole eplanation.

"_**So do not worry Ichigo. We will become whole, not empty. You will not miss us as we are you and you can not miss yourself. What ones was one, seperated into three and now,finally it will become one once again.**_"

The sun broke through the clouds, bathing them in its warmth.

Ichigo was not sure if he would never truly miss them, even thought they would become one, but at least now he was reassured that that the emptyness would not return.

* * *

><p>The merging was becoming more and more apparent.<p>

He noticed that soon his hate for the rain had strengthen and his boredom over most things that before had only seen as annoying started to make itself noticeable.

His lust for battle against strong enemies had also started to arise and every time someone weak tried to challenge him he noticed that he gave them a bored stare and just left them alone.

Except when a huge group of weaklings and pathetic wimps, and he even called them such, came to him. When that happened he gave them one of his hollows smiles and they all scrammed before he even lifted a finger.

Ichigo began finding such reactions funny as hell and sometimes even chuckled a little about it.

'Not good', it seemed that he had even gotten Shiro's humor. A hollow's humor could never be a good thing.

He had even initiated a prank war with his old man. The first time he had pranked the old goat face he had almost collapsed laughing on the floor when he saw the look on the old mans face.

Ichigo almost smiled smugly when he thought about his wins. He had never lost, not even ones against goat-face.

Still even thought Ichigo had changed, he was still the same. He still scowled most of the times and his resolution, his wish, his determination to protect everyone stayed the same.

All in all Ichigo enjoyed his life, at least the short time it lasted.

Then his sister Yuzu was kidnapped and he needed to go to hell to rescue her when everything started to change. If he had believed in destiny he would have probably said that the wheel of destiny had started to turn.

**flashback end**

* * *

><p>The memories of the event still flashed through his mind now and then. (Many quotes of Bleach movie 4, so if you still haven't seen it and don't want any spoilers, than just don't read)<p>

"That girl belongs to us now."

"Why you bastard! Who are you show yourself."

"That place is where even shinigami couldn't approach, a prohibited place...step there and you will die."

"That place...don't tell me..." "Yes...hell"

"Our wish is to be released from hell."

"When the seal is broken and the two world connect, humankind will be destroyed."

"I am about to open the gates of hell."

"You better prepare yourselves."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to hell."

"Destroy the world and then we will gain freedom."

"I can't lose...Those precious people...I'll definitely protect them, I have to win even if I have to exchange this life for it!"

"There is no time to hesitate."

"Leave here to us."

"In hell do anything but hollowfy...you will go out of control, and will never be able to return."

"Hell is to dangerous for Kurosaki."

"I don't care what will happen to his body - I will protect - protect - I'll protect!"

"My sister was killed. So I set out to kill the guys who did it in return. It felt great for a second. But my dead sister couldn't come back to life. No matter how much I thought of her, my thoughts didn't reach her. That's why... I set out to make everyone know the same pain as me. But why do I have to be sent to Hell for that?"

"Enforcing your will while experiencing everlasting despair. That's what 'hatred' means. The desire for revenge made me strong."

"There are times when a person needs to embrace the darkness for the sake of the people they love."

"Who would...want to become a monster?"

"Because you can't get what you want...You wanted revenge?"

"You are just making other people as miserable as you."

"Revenge is just the path you took to escape your sufferings."

"I wanted to save my friends...but I won't sacrifice innocent bystanders to do it"

"Ichigo...run...ICHIGO!"

"I swore on my life that...I would fight!"

"What...is that form?"

"What did you do?"

"Kokuto, did your sister want revenge?"

"You can't fight hate with more hate!"  
>"Can't you see? Hell is clinging to me. It would even go to the extent of helping an outsider like me, to prevent your escape!"<p>

"Hell is helping a human?"

"Those chains are your punishment for going against hell."

"Kokuto! Fall to the depths of hell, and repent for your sins one again!"

**flashback**

Through Urahara's help he had been able to switch his soul with his body, so that the soul was outside while the body was kept inside and save.

After the preparation were done he and his friends entered the gates of hell, meeting someone on the way he thought he could trust. That thought soon disappeared when, after he had killed the lord of hell, he hated that person by the way, he was betrayed and his friends were held hostage. He was rescued in the last second taking his sisters soul with him.

Still that didn't stop him from going in a second time, not giving up on trying to rescue his friends. When he came face to face with the person that had betrayed him, he found out that his hollow powers could destroy the chains that were holding him in hell and that that person wanted to use Ichigo to free himself. It didn't go as planned.

Ichigo resisted his hollow powers that were trying to manifest themselves through the strong air of hell and let himself be touched by one of the guardians. Hell itself saw him as worthy and gave him the power that he needed to protect his loved ones, the armor of hell.

Hell gave him the power over the guardians of hell and hell itself, giving him all the help it could give to stop the sinner before him from reaching his goals.

With the new found power Ichigo quickly found his friends and was able to help them as well as stop Kokuto.

He came out victorious, unknowingly receiving the title "King of Hell".

His sister had not been so lucky. Her soul and body had separated and her chain had been broken, hell's atmosphere had been to poisonous for her to survive.

Ichigo knew what to do.

Through the armor of Hell that he had been given, he now had control of this dimension. He also had unknowingly, like so much that happened to him in his life, received all information of the Soul Society, Human World, Hueco Mundo, and Hell.

He knew that he could resurrect his sister's soul and mend her broken chain of fate, because of the facts that she had been brought to Hell when she had still been alive, against her will, and without having committed any sin.

They quickly went to the living world to retrieve both Yuzu's body and soul and returned to hell. Ichigo moved through hell as if he had lived there since his birth, moving through the hallways like he knew exactly where he was going and his friends even thought surprised trusted him and followed him even if that meant their own death.

They quickly arrived in a room that Ichigo had named the 'resurrection room'. It looked like a scientists labor and Ichigo knew exactly what to do.

He lay Yuzu' body on a bed that was at the end of the room and laid her soul on the bed next to it. Between the two beds was, what looked like a small bath tub with a silver golden liquid in it, somehow resembling honey from the color and the thickness. Ichigo quickly put a mask over Yuzu's body so she would be able to breathe even in hell when she was complete again.

He grapped both parts of the chain of fate from Yuzu; the one that came from her body and the other end that came from her soul and dunked them into the silver golden liquid.

His friends watched in fascination how the two ends of the chain of fate started to connect and mend again. It was soon after that Yuzu's soul was able to enter her body again.

Soon they were on their way back. It wasn't long before they stood before the gates of hell and on their own account they seemed to open. The group went through; well expect Ichigo, who still had his sister in his arms.

When he tried to move through the gates he seemed to run against a wall or a barrier of some kind. His friends seeing this came back, but they didn't seem to have the same trouble. They seemed to grip right through the barrier.

Even when they tried to pull him out they were met with a barrier that seemed to stop Ichigo from getting out. It was when Ichigo noticed that the gates were slowly starting to close again that he quickly pushed Yuzu into Chad's arms and told them to get out.

The gates were almost closed when Ichigo shouted that they should take good care of his family and that they all shouldn't think or worry to much about it.

At least all of them were still alive and that - truly - was enough for now. He would probably someday find a way to get out and when that time came, they would all have a big party and have much fun together.

**flashback end**

* * *

><p>Now here he was, sitting on his throne, watching over his dimension.<p>

Truly, he probably had the worse luck ever.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this new version better. Please comment, give tipps, proposals for betterment and so on.<p>

Thank you for your time

Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Ch 2: The Summoning

To those that liked my old story version better than the current one. I have no intention to take the old one down and it will continue to be found on my account, just as I have no intention to stop writing the current one.

While that is so I ask of those who do not like my new version, that they keep their comments to themselves as long as the critics are not in any way helpful in improving my writing style and current story.

For those of you who wrote me comments with my best interest in mind, I thank you very much for your comments and hope to use them to improve myself.

Taken care of that, are any of you betas? Is anyone willing to look over my story, correct it and if you so believe help me improve it? I do not believe myself to be pefect and am not against changes (as long as they are not too massive).

If any of you could find the time I would be most grateful,

Yours truly

XiaoWing

ggggggggggggg

Chapter 2

The Summoning

It had been 150 years since his imprisonment, or like some, mostly his 'minions' liked to call it, his 'ascension to the throne'.

Now some would believe that hell is a very exciting and chaotic place. Ichigo regretted to have ever been able to disproved said notion.

Not only did he have tonnes of paperwork, which still appeared and disappeared without him being none the wiser from where it came and went at the end, he also didn't have anything else to do.

Hell was pretty much self governing. The guardians did their jobs without him needing to give them orders and the sinners once captured by the gates of hell, which also worked on its own, where always delievered to their rightful place and tortured by said guardians or environment.

The only excitement that Ichigo ever saw, was when one of the sinners tried to escape, which happened few and far between if not at all. This event had happened such an overwhelming number of times that he could count it one hand, namely it had happened exactly 2 times, one of which had been the event that had caused his 'ascension to the throne'.

So if one was to summarise all his actions since his imprisonment, all he had done, was paperwork, for seemingly nonexisting superiors, training with his 'minions' and reading the books in the neverending library, because truly he hadn't found any end till now.

Now don't get him wrong, he had nothing against peace and quite once in a while, but too much was too much, especially when it was a century and a half years of nothing else.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

This at least was the status quo of last week, and the thousands of weeks before that one.

Now this week had been different, not in the good way, but different.

Someone had tried to summon him!

It had been quiet a shock the first time he felt the pull, a pull that led him toward the gates of hell and beyond.

Still the pull felt weak and foul as if something had diluted and defiled it. He did not know why, but he did not trust the pull, did not want to follow it.

He looked inside himself, searching the knowledge that hell had left inside of him and found his answer.

The person - no - the being that had tried to summon him was a sinner. The intention toward the power he would receive upon Ichigo's arrival were anything but pure. Now normally, Ichigo would have just followed the pull anyway and beaten the bad intentions out of his summoner.

That was if it weren't for the smell, the stink that permeated the very air around Ichigo every time the summoner called for him. The nearer Ichigo came, the nearer he got to the summoner, the stronger the stench got. It was almost unbearable.

Still, Ichigo had decided to followed the pull to its destination once and regretted it ever since. If the smell hadn't disabused him of ever letting himself be summoned by this being, than its looks certainly did.

This creature, because seriously, Ichigo refused to see him as anything but, looked as far as human possible.

The summoner had ashen skin with blue veins streaking under it, dark sunken eyes and two slits where the nose should have been. He looked like a snake, a humanoid one, which was disgusting on a whole different level.

All in all the summoner looked and smelled disgusting.

Ichigo despised him on first sight.

Now Ichigo knew of other species and did not judge them for their different appearances, but he was very certain that this creature before him had been human once and had given that up for something else, power most likely.

He would never repect or follow a summoner who forsake his humanity in the quest of power, even if that meant giving up his chance to leave hell.

Coming back from his memories Ichigo noticed the pull once again. The summoner did not seem to give up anytime soon. The pull, followed by the almost tangible ill intention coming off of the summoner in waves upon waves as well as the the rotten smell that seemed to accompany it, gave him a migraines.

Those migraines, combined with the foul stench that came into existence every time the pull came, did not help his mood at all, which meant that his wish to burn the summoner into a pile of ash only strengthened.

If that wasn't enough, than the taste that the foul stench left behind certainly did, because said taste left a literal impression of said summoner's crimes behind. Not only did the summoner torture and kill, something that would bring him to his doorstep one way or another at the end, but he had also ripped his soul appart, an act so foul and loathsome that only the most insane would ever think to try.

For the summoner it was probably an act of deviance to death, a stepping stone to reach immortality, for Ichigo it was anything but. He had ripped his soul appart leaving it to fall to dust and destroying his only chance to be reborn. He had destroyed his souls immortality, made it mortal, made it vulnerable and incomplete. He would never be part of the cycle of rebirth ever again.

Yes the body would not die due to normal means, so in a certain way the summoner had reached his goal, immortality, but at the same time he had destoryed it as well. For the body was only a vessel, a container for the soul, to protect and strengthen it so that it may be ready for the cycle of life and death.

The body would die, for nothing earthly would ever last forever, but the soul, the essence would live on and one day be reborn.

The summoners soul had lost that right, a right that every soul carried since existence. Once his body died, his soul would turn to dust and dissolve, never to be seen again.

It saddened him to see a soul, something that should have been pure and bright, to become nothing but a shell of what it used to be. The soul, ripped into pieces, cracks running all over it and the scream of damnation, oblivion, in its soundless voice, was anything but a pleasant sight.

Humanities search for immortality had always only achieved grief and pain, but this sadly did not stop them for searching for it. This one was just one of many madmen who lost all in his search for something that had always been his birthright, but now was lost to him, like everything else and he just hadn't realized it quiet yet.

Which somehow reminded him of his own predicament. After he had reached completion, his soul becoming whole and merging with his body at the same time, he had lost so much it hurt. In every sense of word he had become immortal.

He could not age or die, felt no hunger or thirst, was never tired. The world around him looked brighter, as if he had been blind before, but he cursed his new senses, his old memories almost surreal in the face of his new view.

At first he had struggled against completion, did not want to lose all that mattered to him, but now he knew why all living creatures sought it. Now that he had reached it, he would not be able to live without. There was a certain sense of rightness that he only felt now that he had reached a higher plane of existence.

He felt whole and only now did he see that he had been broken before.

So he also couldn't understand someone who would want to shatter his already broken soul beyond its already shattered state.

He sighted, gave a sad prayer for the damned soul of the sinner and concentrated on getting the stench out of his dimension again, when the pull returned.

Ichigo got the feeling that this man would never get a clue, even if he tried till he was old and grey, but considering that he was already bald and his body would never age he would probably try till the end of time. Ichigo seriously considered burning him right then and there.

The pull increased, but the stench did not worsen.

Was this someone else? It must be since ill intentions did not just disappear overnight.

He followed the pull, let himself be pulled toward that summoner through the spell that carried him through space and time.

Before he arrived he made himself invisible, so he would be able to probably analyze the summoner and decide if he sould show himself or not, just like he had done with snake-face.

Seconds later he found himself in what looked like the basement of an old castle that hadn't been used in a long, long time. The cobweb spoke history,namely the history of atrophy.

When he spotted his new summoner he wanted to break down laughing. He looked like a Merlin wannabe, with a long downright ridiculous dress and a beard every bit as long and downright ridiculous, not to mention how his companions looked.

He reminded him of gramps Yamamoto, if it weren't for the eyes he possessed. The old man before him had such interesting eyes, they twinkled and in their depth one could seev knowledge, but also curiosity.

That was all he needed to make a decision, well that and that he didn't look or smell like snake-face.

_**"Why did you summon me old mage?"**_ His voice sounded distorted, a voice that resounded through the basement, sounding like thousands of people joined their voices in one.

The group of wannabe wizards flinched, their gaze passing over the room, searching for the source of his voice.

The only exception was the old man, which gained him a bit of Ichigo's respect, not many people were able to show not even a sign of being scared at the odd voice his Hollow had once used.

Their gaze still passing over the room the old man was the first to answer.

_"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I summoned you to ask you for your help!"_

Ichigo bited his lips. This man truly was a wizard which meant the others were as well. They weren't wizard wannabes, they were actual wizards and that also seemed to mean that wizards did not have any fashion sense what so ever.

_**"What problem do you have that you as a headmaster for a children's school are not capable enough to solve yourself? What help would you need from me?"**_

The old man smiled, while the others started to pull themselves together. This creature they had summoned seemed to be at least curious enough to listen to them.

_"We're at war with an evil wizard. He should have been dead, but somehow managed to survive and is now looking for revenge. He is specifically targeting three of our students, one of which is prophesied to defeat him. His name is Harry Potter. I / We hoped that you could protect this school and its students so that no one comes to harm."_

Ichigo almost smiled. He was summoned so that he could protect students. The wizards had summoned the king of hell himself so that he could protect children. Who came up with such ridiculous notion that the king of hell was the best choice of protection? he was about to voice his opinion when he felt the pull with its foul stench again.

He didn't even notice when he started to mutter irritated:

_**"Hasn't he learned by now, that he can't summon me?! His ill intentions make his pull as alluring as garbage dump!" **_

_"Someone else had tried to summon you?" _A voice in front of him asked curiously, It had been one of the old man's companions.

_**"Yes, a man going by the name Voldemort has tried and tried again to summon me with little success."**_

The gasps and sudden whispering among the group made it quite obvious that Voldemort was known.

_**"Do you know him?"**_

Ichigo was curious, but waited. He would probably get his answer soon enough and he was right.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore had silenced the others and started to speak again:

_"Of course we know him. He is the dark wizard that has been endangering my school and students." _

Ichigo had a sudden idea. This idea if successful would lessen his boredom and fulfil this old mans request. It would kill two birds with one stone.

_**"I will help you with your problem and Voldemort…"**_

The wizards' eyes widened and the looked almost ready to cheer.

_**"…on one condition."**_

At which the smiles quickly fell again.

"What is that condition?" Dumbledore asked before the others could utter any protests. Ichigo smiled, and truthfully answered:

_**"I have been plagued by boredom for some time and believe that this could be most entertaining. It would also kill two birds with one stone so to speak. I will enter your school as a student. This will entertain me and enable me to watch over the children at the same time."**_

Just looking at the faces of the wizards, he already knew it would be most entertaining

He looked forward to this school year.


	3. Ch 3: Reunion

**CHAPTER 3: Reunion**

* * *

><p>FREE! He was finally free. Ichigo could not believe it himself, but he was outside, standing on the lush green grass, sweet fresh air filling his lungs, pleasant sounds reaching his ears. The contract had enabled him to leave the dreadful and gloomy place named hell behind, he was free.<p>

He was almost tempted to just stay there and enjoy the sunrays bathing his form in their warmth, but managed to withstand the temptation. He had a promise to fulfill and he never broke his promises.

Standing in the middle of the forest, surrounded by nothing but wildlife and plants he let a fraction of his power loose, letting it seep out of his body and bath the surrounding in sheer undiluted power.

His reiatsu surrounded him like a typhoon, swirling around him and creating powerful winds that picked everything in its path up, while the earth under him began to shatterand break.

He let his reiatsu swirl for a few more seconds and waited, before surpressing it again, hoping that it had fulfilled its purpose. His display of power had been done with a sole intention in mind, not out of boredom or spontaneity.

His display had the sole intention to let him be noticed, but not noticed by just anyone, he wanted to be noticed by a specific group of people, namely his friends.

The promise to meet them again, to celebrate with them, had kept him going. He had never forgotten said promise, had kept it in the forefront of his mind and had built his resolve around it.

He looked up when he felt a shift in his surroundings, a door appearing in his line of sight which had not been there before.

It was a door that he had become quiet familiar with, a door which he had not seen in quiet a while.

He anticipated the arrival of his friends with every second it took the door to fully open, which gave way to disappointment when the only thing that came through was a butterfly, which then landed on his shoulders.

He waited a few more seconds before turning his head to the butterfly still sitting on his shoulders and watched it watching him watching back. He was about to open his mouth and say something to the butterfly, the first sign of insanity he had once been told, when he was suddenly attacked, well his instinct had registered it as attack at first.

His mind registered the attacker a second later and suprressed his reflexes from lashing out.

Something, no someone slamed into him and almost knocked him over.

"You took your time you idiot." The person embracing him said.

"Rukia" Ichigo looked down only to see she had burried her head in his chest "you still haven't grown an inch"

His response got him a hard kick to the chin and an angry midget shacking him while shouting cusswords best not mentioned.

"I see you haven't changed at all" he voice commented from his side. Only then did he notice the crowd having gathered around him.

"Hey everyone" he got out between his shakes "how have you been?"

"We should be asking you this. Its been quite some time since you have been forced to stay in hell. I would think that it has been worse for you than for us." Ishida said pushing his glasses up.

Ichigo could only stare at him for a second before letting his gaze sweep over the crowd gathered before him, his friends were in said crowd of course, as well as some captains and the goat face, but he still felt like someone was missing.

He knew who was missing "Were are my sisters?" He questioned his dad, hoping for an answer, dread already spreading in the pit of his stomach. His father was about to answer when Ichigo was hit from behind, a growl reaching his ears before a second hit followed the first.

"Where are you looking you idiot!?" He turned to see a woman a bit smaller than him standing before him, giving him the evil eye.

"Karin?!" He couldn't believe his own eyes, this woman before him almost looked like her but that couldn't be, Karin was his little sister, this woman was much older than that.

"Who else would I be, the toothfairy? Of course I am Karin, Ichi-nii you were gone for almost 150 years, did you think we would stay young forever? We grew up, lived our lives and at the end died going to soul society and continued to wait for you there."

"Oh" He didn't know what else to say, his voice almost cracked, his baby sister, the small child with her black hair and strong gaze had grown up and he had missed it all. She was now a strong woman, able to stand on her own two feet, still taking no nonesense from anyone and he had missed it, had been missing her whole life.

"You have grown Karin" he didn't know what else to say, he did not regret saving them from hell, but he regretted having left them alone, having missed their whole lives and probably a good part of their afterlives as well, a sorry wouldn't do, wouldn't truly transmit all his feelings, all his regrets.

Karin's eyes seemed to shimmer for a second, before she gave a small smie "We have missed you" she whispered, fidgetting on her spot for a moment, before rushing forward and embracing him for all it was worth.

He closed his arms around her, trying to shield her from the world, even if only for this moment, and let her shed her tears, letting them soak his clothes, accepting for what they represented.

Karin calmed down quickly letting go of him, an action that seemed to sadden them both, before giving him a smile, communicating that she was alright.

He wanted to ask her so much, wanted to know what they did with their lives, what they were doing with their afterlives, what he had missed, but he refrained himself. He would ask them all later, for now he would only bask in their presence.

However, one thing he still had to know "Were is Yuzu?" He needed to know, because even thought he was now searching for an adult Yuzu he still couldn't find her anywhere among the crowd.

"She;s still in soul society. She wanted to come real bad but her duties were more important right now and I assured her that she would still be able to meet you even if she wasn't one of the people among this crowd even if I have to beat you up and drag your sorry as to her to fulfill my promise." She gave him a smirk and had a dangerous glint in her eyes that promised pain and humiliation if he even thought of leaving before meeting Yuzu, which he would have done even without the warning.

He gave her a nod that conveyed his intention of making sure to meet Yuzu before leaving again.

"what happened to you?" His quiet friend Chad asked, coming to the question that seemed to have haunted all his friends gauging from all the looks he was getting now.

He was about to answer when he was interrupted by none other than hat-and_clogs. "Now now," he said waving his fan before him, infuriating as always "Ichi-chan has just arrived, first of all we should make him comfortable and then he can tell us everything about his life and adventures, I myself am quite curious about the hell dimension which could take quite awhile" He gave another infuriating smile that made Ichigo wish to hit him before turning on his heel and stabbing his cane into thine air before him and turning it like a key.

A senkaimon opened through which he promptly went, waiting for no one, sure that they would follow, which in the end they did, keeping their questions for themselves for the time being.

* * *

><p>Ichigo told them everything, what had happened, what the hell dimension was like, why he had been able to escape and what he needed to do now.<p>

They listened quietly, only commenting here and there, letting him tell them his story, what he had lived through what had happened and why and in return they told him what he had missed.

Yuzu who had arrived shortly after they had entered the room told him that she had been devastated by his sudden disappearance but had been able to catch herself with the help of goat face and Karin. It had taken some time but she had moved on and accepted that she may not see him for a very long time.

She had grown up to be a nurse, helping those in need, a dream she had always possessed and later on she had even fallen in love and married a man named Akira with which she nurtured three children, one of which she had named after him and funnily enough it had been said son who had inheritated the ability to see ghosts.

Now in the afterlife, after she had lived to the age of 89 she had joined the fourth division right after finishing the shinigami academy and was now still helping all those in need of it. Her husband had died shortly after her and remembering a good portion of his life through the influence of his son Ichigo, was now living with her even in the afterlife, a happy end one could say.

Karin had never marriaged, but she became a detektiv and solved almost all the crimes with which she was confronted, something that Ichigo told her later on he was very proud of, and she even managed to get some petty criminals to straighten up and follow a honest life.

"They only needed someone to believe in them and help them see right from wrong, and of course a beating they would never forget" she told them all with a smirk, while Renji commented that Karin was like Ichigo, making friends with all the people that he knocked around after they tried to kill him.

His friends had all done something with their lives, Chad had become a famous singer and had created many popular songs, some of which were even centered around Ichigo much to his embarrassment and inner joy.

Ishida surprisingly had followed his fathers footsteps and had become a doctor. He had been the leading physician in the field of cancer, creating the first steps to finally produce a cure.

On the other hand Orihime had become a chief and surprisingly a very popular one at that. It seemed that more people shared her taste than they had ever thought, well and many of them used Orihimes food as dares of who would last the longest.

The shinigamis had not changed much, for them it seemed life went by slowly. There had not been many incidents after Ichigo's disapearance and life went on for them as usual. They had their captain meetings, their work, their jobs, their hobbies and everything inbetween and it hadn't changed much even after Ichigo had found his way into their lives.

That did not mean that nothing had changed for them after Ichigo had involved himself into the happenings of soul society, one such change was that the vizards where now accepted as part of soul society and even some of his arrancar friends had found their way into the hearts of the shinigami and seemed to be visiting them ever so often.

Rules had been changed, strict traditions had been lessened and all in all life had improved.

Another thing that embarrassed Ichigo to no end was that he had become something of a celebrity in soul society, which he had only noticed when one of his fans had gathered the courage to walk up to him and ask for his autograph, much to his embarrassment and his friends joy.

When asked how he had not noticed till then, since many people had whispered and pointed at him throughout their walk to their destination, he had told them that he was used to people doing so and had reckoned it had been because of his hair again, after which his friends pointed out that his hair, compairing to some others was outright normal, vague gesturing toward Thoshiro's and Yoruichi's direction.

* * *

><p>"So you are going to a wizard school named Hogwarts in England, to protect the students from some evil wizard Moldyshorts or something because the headmaster named Dum-something created a contract with you, that enabled you to leave hell for the duration of said contract?" Rukia asked the second time for confirmation, to which Ichigo responded with a nod.<p>

"And you want to infiltrate said school without anyone, summoner, teachers, students and so on knowing because you believe that you would be able to better fulfill your objective, which is to protect all of them" Rukia continued with a deadpan look, to which Ichigo nodded ones again.

"Confess! You are just bored and want to have your fun without anyone interfering, this has nothing to do with fulfilling the objective at all" She suddenly screamed, making those around her wince at the volume.

"Your point?" because she always had a point when she had one of her outbursts.

"You are taking me with you" she had a dangerous look in her eyes "you are not going off having fun while I die here of boredom while you have one adventure after the next." Ichigo was about to object when Rukia continued by providing many different arguments in favor of letting her have fun.

"If soul society were to support you, we would probably be able to establish a connection with Hogwarts via the shinigami academy, which we displayed as a fellow wizard school from japan. With this we would be able to create an exchange, where a few of our 'students' were to go to Hogwarts, with none of them none the wiser and with that we would not only be able to infiltrate the school without anyone truly noticing but soul society would also be able to learn about these so called wizards, not to mention that it would allow us to have fun and to spent as much time with Ichigo as possibly before the contract is finished and he has to go back."

She presented all of this with a proud smile on her face, while Ichigo wondered if she had forgotten where exactly she was, because they were in a captain meeting right now and she had just told her superior indirectly that she wanted to skip out of work.

The soutaicho who had been listening patiently till now cleared his throat to to get their attention.

"Your suggestion has its merits, very well we will try to establish a connection with the wizard school Hogwarts and infiltrate their ranks. Now the next question we should ask ourselves is who will accomplish Kurosaki Ichigo to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I thank you all so much for your suggestions and have finally found my answer. I myself liked the idea to send a child Ichigo to Hogwarts but Ichigo would probably end up to much out of character like the last time.<p>

My other suggestion would have also been a good solution and story line, but I thought that it would still look quite suspicious that a lone japanese would suddenly appear and tell them that he was homeschooled.

Also now that I have thought about it again, I found it really weird for Ichigo to not visit friends right away, because we all now that Ichigo always keeps his promises and tries to fulfill them right away.

Also right now this text is filled with mistakes since I don't have my laptop which has a programm that corrects said mistakes. My brother stole it from me and I had no other choice but to write from an old PC which only has WordPad. I will correct them as soon as I have my Laptop back so please wait until than to comment on my abyssal writing.

Another thing is that this time I have tried to lengthen my sentences, please tell me if I have succeeded or not and how I can improve myself if I haven't.

_I hope you like my story and another thank you for all your support and sugestions._


End file.
